


Can We Go To The Amusement Park?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Spy Babies [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Original Characters - Freeform, Past High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an alpha meant that you have the utmost authority and respect anyone can give you. Various betas and omegas wishing to be chosen by you. Life as an alpha is what anyone could have wished for.</p><p>But Sakuma never wanted any of that. He just wanted one against everything, and that is Miyoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Sakuma-san, do you remember the first time we met?" Miyoshi's voice missed the tone of inquiry, he sounded more of an amused person trying to bring up a long conversation.

 _And he didn't fail._ Sakuma smiles as he approaches Miyoshi from behind, snaking his arms on his slender waist and burying his nose on the soft skin of Miyoshi's nape.

"Hmmm," Miyoshi slightly snorts when he felt Sakuma hum against his skin, feeling the warm breath felt ticklish. He half-heartedly attempts to remove and swat away Sakuma's arms away from his waist, but the other just doesn't let go. _Rather_ , Miyoshi allows his touch to last longer. 

 

"So, do you?"

 

"I'll never forget."

 

"Hmmm, prove it."

 

Sakuma smiles and finally raises his head. "It was during high school. I was tasked by our Physics teacher to find you and give you the papers you'll need to study for the upcoming quiz bee." Sakuma slowly proceeds to brush his lips on the back of Miyoshi's ear, making the other emit a small laugh.

 

"Yes, that was it." Miyoshi successfully gets rid of Sakuma's gentle arms and turns to face him. Reaching out both of his slim arms to encricle around Sakuma's nape as his lips form a grin.

 

"But to be honest, I _didn't need_ any reviewers for that."

 

Sakuma blinks, before chuckling.  "I know, I know. You were the genius of the whole class."

 

Miyoshi stares right into his eyes, feigning innocence. " _Hm?_ The whole class? I'm pretty sure it's the whole school."

 

With that, both laughs and Sakuma reaches down to place a kiss on Miyoshi's lips, the other complies.

 

 

••••

 

_Years ago;  High School_

 

Finding a single student on a very big school _isn't_ an easy task. Though this isn't as hard as the usual, he thinks of why he is always the target for teachers. Sakuma had always been given heavy tasks, and he always accomplishes it on time. That's probably the reason why he was always the favourite one to execute tasks. Sakuma presented as an **_alpha_** , the whole school wasn't even shocked by the truth.

His parents, their neighbors and his classmates and friends think Sakuma is one of those guys who are invincible and oh-so-perfect. The ones who tried to bully him before now bow their heads in resignation even if he doesn't do anything to threaten them or to get even. Others who used to hang out with him normally, now subtly join him just to be part of the _"cool alpha kids"_ and not because they want to spend time with him. His best friend turned against him when he too, presented as an alpha. Sakuma doesn't understand why they have to "fight" on who is stronger. He was his friend, and still is. But said fellow alpha now treats him like a rival. Sakuma also gained an unwanted fanclub of  group of beta. He also became popular with a couple of omegas, who wished to be taken in by him.

Thinking about all of this made him question why such caste exists. An alpha rules all, a beta is in between but has to comply to an alpha. While an omega is forced to submit to those two.

 

_It doesn't make any sense._

Yet this has been going on long before he was born. What can he do now? Form a rebel group? No, he didn't wish for that. The only thing he thought of is--

 

 

"Don't be so cocky just because you're the top student, Miyoshi! For all we know, you're cheating! Why are you always the top one in everything!? That's impossible! Now, you'll represent our school in the interschool quiz bee! Why is that!?!" 

 

Sakuma's thoughts are interrupted when he heard a shout coming from nearby. He immediately runs to find the source and when he did, he saw the one he was looking for, Miyoshi.

 

There standing with his back leaning on the wall. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He's also cornered by other three students. 

 

Sakuma was about to call out to him, but he heard him speak. 

 

"Is _that_ what you are getting heated about?" 

 

"What was that?" That one student sounded to be on the verge of losing it.

 

Miyoshi smirks as he cracks his eyes open, making the others tensed as they already are. "If you doubt the school system, then _rant on the office._ Not to me."

 

"What the--"

 

"-- _And_ ," Miyoshi cuts through his voice, "And if you are so angry about me being the top student, why don't you go ahead and drag me down? Beat me up and become number one instead. Oh,  and win the quiz in my place if you wish. How you sound like right now, is similar to children who whines because they saw another child with a sweeter candy."

 

"Why you--! We'll beat you down physically for sure!" True enough, one lost his cool and rushes to hit Miyoshi in the face--

 

"STOP!" Sakuma's voice boomed throughout the place that even he even saw Miyoshi turn his gaze to him.

 

"Huh? Who the fuck are you?"

 

Narrowing his eyes,  he approaches closer and declared,  "I _am_ the student council president. Showing any form of violence can result to a suspension. Expulsion is the price for the ultimate offense. You are on your third year,  I assume you wouldn't want that now?"

 

"Dude! He has that band on his arm.. He really _is_ the Student council president! Let's scram!" Mumbling a cursed word and spitting on the ground,  the three students left them alone. 

 

"Hey, are you alright?" Sakuma immediately approaches Miyoshi,  eyeing any possible injury he might have acquired beforehand. 

"I'm fine,   _Mr. Student Council President_." There was a hint of subtle sarcasm but Sakuma brushed it off. 

 

"Sakuma." He corrected him. 

 

"Sakuma-san, it is." Miyoshi nods and smiles at him.  Only then did Sakuma got a decent look on the shorter man's features. 

 

 _Wow._ Was all he could think of.  

This guy has this _stunning_ reddish-brown cat eyes that is adored by _pretty_ long eyelashes. His perfectly carved face that's _too feminine_ to even belong to an adolescent male such as him. _Porcelain-looking skin_ which seems to be close to that of a doll's. Those sinfully attractive curves that should be illegal for men to have.   _And god,  those pink plump lips curved u_ p into a tempting smile actually made Sakuma consider trying to kiss it--

 

"Sakuma-san?" Miyoshi's voice stops him from having his 'innocent' observation turn into something more sinful. He never had those thoughts before.  No,  not even to the prettiest girls in their class who's head over heels for him. So why? He shakes it off. 

 

"Y-yeah. You're Miyoshi,  right? So,  uhh," Sakuma stutters as he tries to form the words to make a coherent sentence while Miyoshi is staring right at his eyes.  The taller man regains his focus and hands over the pile of papers to Miyoshi. 

 

"Mutou-sensei asked me to give this to you. So it can help you..." Sakuma's voiced dies down and he raised an eyebrow when Miyoshi just started to cackle at him. 

 

"No need for that,  Sakuma-san." Miyoshi straightens up and dusts his clothes of possible dirt. 

 

"Huh?  But he said this can help you--"

 

Sakuma wasn't able to finish when Miyoshi just snorted and waved an arm,  walking away from him. "You mean he's just worried that I would ace the interschool quiz bee? Please say to him that he doesn't need to worry over his bet with his other teachers because _I will surely win._ See you soon, Sakuma-san."

 

With that,  he left. 

 

 

_Not even a thank you,  huh._

"A bet?" He was beyond dumbfounded. 

 

 

 

 

But soon enough,  Miyoshi did win with flying colors among participants. He took in himself to present all the answers correctly. Their school won the first place against other schools and thus,  gaining more fame and honour.  

 

Yet that wasn't the only thing Sakuma knew, for he discovered Mutou lost a bet with teachers from other school. The pile of papers he asked Sakuma to give to Miyoshi contains nothing about the quiz,  it was just a bait for Miyoshi to take.  For the old man thinks Miyoshi will lose, in exchange for some fortune and money.  Sakuma was beyond disgusted, he trusted the teacher enough for everything and yet,  he was willing to bet against his school just to have what he wanted.  

 

_How did Miyoshi know? Is he some kind of a detective?  No,  a spy?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing here,  Sakuma-san?"

 

Sakuma flinched in surprise  when Miyoshi, whose back is turned against him at the moment, felt his presence when he was trying his best to be subtle. But being shocked or amazed by Miyoshi's sensory skills isn't the reason why he looked for the guy,  or why he's there with him right now. 

 

He _had_ to know.

 

Approaching him,  Sakuma decided to stand beside him.  

 

"I can ask you the same." The raven-haired replies.

 

 

"I asked first."

 

 

The wind blew over them as both just stand motionless and speechless on the rooftop of their school. 

 

"How did you know about Mutou-sensei?"

 

"Oh,   _that_." There it is again,  Miyoshi's mocking smile. "I had my fair share of information."

 

".....So,  you investigate him?"

 

"Not quite.  Why would I waste my time on someone such as him?" 

 

Miyoshi was right. Mutou is a teacher yet he doesn't act like one.  The act he did regarding the topic at hand isn't something a good agent of the school would do.  Miyoshi in the other hand,  won the competition.

 

He did so for the school,  or maybe for his own _amusement_ to see Mutou fall.  It could also be between the two, Sakuma thought. 

 

"I answered your question. Why are you here then?"

 

 

It took a moment for the addressed teen to reply, and Sakuma didn't expect it to come from someone such as Miyoshi.   _Or perhaps he did._

"What do you think is my reason?"

 

 _Throwing my question right back at me,  so this is your play._ Sakuma's inwardly states. 

 

Instead of further insisting for Miyoshi to spit it out,  Sakuma deduced that the former seems to hate the noisy and rowdy students during breaktime.

 

"Because it's peaceful here. I guess If it was me,  I'll stay here for the same reason." He pauses, "I dislike too much noise too."

 

Sakuma didn't miss the right moment to see Miyoshi's lips quirk up in amusement once again,  "I didn't think _Sakuma-the-student-council-president_ would say that."

 

 _What?_ He was confused.

 

"Is that meant to be an insult and to mock me?"

 

"No," Miyoshi kept his smile plastered on his pretty face, "I've changed my opinion of you a bit."

 

 _What opinion? Opinion of me?  What's with this guy?_  Random petty questions circled around Sakuma's mind until he got home. 

 

 

•••••

 

_Now_

 

Pulling away from the kiss,  Sakuma raises an eyebrow at his lover.  

"Wait, what was your opinion of me back then?"

 

"For starters,  a _very_ dignified lieutenant who believes that the military is always the key to general welfare. And also the guy who sees spies are nothing more than trash."

 

"...Miyoshi, speak our language."

 

"I _am_ speaking our language."

 

"You know that's not what I mean."

 

Miyoshi tilts his head to a side,  and gazes at him with innocent eyes.  "Not what?"

 

Sakuma closes his eyes,  "We are _not_ doing this game again."

 

Reaching out his right hand to poke Sakuma's cheeks, Miyoshi speaks, "I'm sure you can put that attractive brain of yours to work,  Sakuma-san."

 

He's not going to stop.  

 

Sakuma sighs. 

"Fine." He pauses to think,  "You used to think I am a very dignified student who believes that, uh,  the school personnel is always right. But they're not always in the right track...?"

 

Miyoshi nods, looking like he's enjoying this.  "Go on."

 

"..And that I used to think you and people who's the same as you..treat people badly."

 

A smug grin spreads on Miyoshi's face,  "You deserve an award for that."

 

"Oh! _Speaking_ of awards..." 

 

Miyoshi blinks, before blushing a deep red and it's time for Sakuma to smirk at him. 

 

•••••

 

_Years ago ; High School_

 

Because of their previous encounter, Sakuma happened to be more curious of Miyoshi.  He planned to know more about this mysteriously interesting student.  

 

Staring at Miyoshi who seems to be politely listening to the teacher making a lecture, Sakuma's thought ran wild _.  Who is Miyoshi? Why does he like putting Sakuma on the edge?  Why does that guy like to make him feel like an idiot--_

 

"If you keep staring at me like that, you wouldn't be able to comprehend what the teacher is saying."

 

The way Miyoshi said so without looking at him or showing any emotion in particular made Sakuma realized he had been staring at Miyoshi for full five minutes.

 

"--And if you continue to panic,  the teacher would notice."

 

"Sorry." Uttered Sakuma as he's now facing in front, trying to grasp what the teacher in front is saying. 

 

"So,  what do you think of it?"

 

"Huh?"

 

Miyoshi closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Sakuma thinks the gesture is like Miyoshi's hidden facepalm.  

 

"About the activity that will require a pair.  Would you like to pair up?" 

 

Would you like to pair up? And Sakuma felt something inside him.

"Uh,  sure. I mean,  why not?"

 

"Good."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The activity is about two students reporting on a particular timely topic.  

 

"So,  I was thinking--"

 

"That's a first,  Sakuma-san."

 

_No, Sakuma.  You can't hurt a classmate. That's not you.  And you definitely can't hurt a pretty face._

 

_Did i just think he's pretty? Well the image of Miyoshi being a woman can be quite interesting--_

 

"Please pay attention,  Sakuma-san."

"Yes,  Ma'am."

 

 _Shit._  

 

Miyoshi smirks,  "Oh? Ma'am? Me?"

 

"Uh,  no. Just this thoughts--"

 

"My, my," Propping up his chin with his elbow on his desk,  Miyoshi playfully keeps on his mocking smile. "What _intriguing_ thoughts are you having, Sakuma-san?"

 

Sakuma wished the ground would swallow him that very moment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They managed to present successfully with Miyoshi speaking and him as the background prop,  as the latter described it. Sakuma was more than happy that day ended.

But he wasn't able to escape that without Miyoshi reminding him of that event every time they see each other.  Every single time he has a chance to rub it in his face. 

Sakuma never let anyone mock or tease him like how Miyoshi does it.  Yet whenever it's with that guy,  he just can't come with a better comeback. _And it felt fine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone they know slowly presented throughout the year; Kaminaga and Odagiri as presented as a beta. Hatano is an omega (yet people are still scared of him.) Jitsui,  as expected,  presented as an alpha (people became more scared of him. sadistic bastard.) Tazaki is also an omega,  but for some reason,  people love him (because of his many magic tricks he shows to everyone.) Amari and Fukumoto both came out as an alpha. 

 

Everyone presented,   _everyone_. 

 

_**Except Miyoshi.** _

 

 

They're all on ages seventeen to eighteen.  Miyoshi on the former group and he has one year left to present. Otherwise,  he's going to be one of those who wouldn't ever present. Those people are treated way worst than omegas.  For the society sees them as no use for anything.  

 

 

And Sakuma was worried for Miyoshi.  The guy seemed to be able to carry himself safe and soundly. But if the whole community sees him as someone who has no worth for being in an unpresented state,  there is nothing Sakuma or anyone could do.  

 

 

 

He was tempted to ask.

 

 

 

 

 

And so he did. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Miyoshi, others have already presented. Don't you think you uh,  should too?"

 

He was answered with another one of Miyoshi's signature cackle.  "You make it sound like it's on my control when to present. I don't know how I will turn out,  but If you take a guess and it's correct,  I'll give you a reward you'll never forget."

 

Sakuma gulps,  "R-reward?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Argh! Anyway, I know,  it's just that you have less than a year left to do that before you--"

 

"--before I'm considered as one of the 'unpresented'. I know what you're thinking, Sakuma-san." There was an edge to his words,  but Sakuma felt a sense of subtle sadness. "But please don't worry, I'll be fine."

 

 

"Yeah..." Sakuma tries to agree,  he failed to sound so.  Unfortunately for him,  Miyoshi didn't miss it. 

 

 

"I repeat, Sakuma-san. I'm going to be the perfect alpha."

 

 

Saying so,  both of them snorts at their own silly conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even though Miyoshi said that he'll be a fine alpha,  Sakuma still dreamed of him.

 

Lying on Sakuma's bed, face flushed and breath hitched. Those stunning lips eliciting loud panting and sexy moaning of his name. Those hungry and heavy-lidded eyes begging for more,  for Sakuma to do it harder. Legs spread wide enough for Sakuma to indulge himself to--

 

Good thing Sakuma woke up or else he would have a hard time facing Miyoshi when he just dreamed of them having sex.  

 

What shocked Sakuma is the short time he got before the class start,  and the question on how he'll be able to manage the time to wash his underwear without getting late.  Yes,  it all came to him when he felt a sticky,  wet sensation on his sensitive part. 

 

Never has he moved with much urgency,  and never was he late before. 

 

Well,  of course Miyoshi questioned why he was late.  But he doesn't know why. 

 

Unluckily, Kaminaga made a joke about the exact same thing that was the reason he was late. The playboy actually cracked a joke that Sakuma had a wet dream about Miyoshi.  The way he blushed made everyone that was there, agree that Kaminaga was right.  Hatano never laughed so much before. 

Regardless of how embarrassing that memory is,  that was Sakuma realized that those seven are his and Miyoshi's true friends.  And he was more than happy to acknowledge that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fun continued until their field trip with team-building  which was scheduled for three days. 

 

In the first day,  they were toured and instructed on what they would do for three days. They were also told to relax for they would need their energy the next day.

 

On the second day,  all of them joined various entertaining activities which also included a group competition and tests of wit. Intelligence and courage is also part of said activities.

Although he still performed outstandingly, Miyoshi seemed slightly out of it and there are times when he was spacing out.  He said he was fine whenever Sakuma asks,  but the latter knows his 'friend' better. 

 

On the last day,  they are to observe a certain scientific site,  a museum, a nearby planetarium and to pay a visit on a shrine.  

 

Everyone was excited to go,  and Sakuma was too. 

 

But Miyoshi requested to stay behind in the hotel.   The teacher became reluctant as no one else wanted to stay; but he can't leave Miyoshi all by himself. Unless someone volunteers to stay. 

 

 

Kaminaga immediately lied that Sakuma seems to be unwell too. And so he suggested both of them be left behind. Miyoshi glares at him,  but Kaminaga only mutters "You're welcome" partnered with a wink.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And so everyone went ahead. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At first it was awkward,  well for Sakuma it is.

 

Miyoshi ranting on how horrible the trip is. Like it wasn't even planned well, like it was a bad idea and that whoever thought of this just wants some time away from school.

 

...That was what Sakuma _expected_ Miyoshi would do. 

 

But the deafening silence shared between them didn't make the situation any better. 

 

Miyoshi became unusually quiet and unmoving the moment everyone left. Even when Sakuma bid that he'll just go down to get some food,  Miyoshi just nodded and a faint "Be careful."

 

 

_Is he alright?_

 

 

Thoughts flooded Sakuma as he worries over Miyoshi.  

Why is he even worrying for Miyoshi?   _He's a friend_ ,  that's for _certain_.

 

But no,  the feelings he has been having for Miyoshi lately has been too different to be classified as for a friend.

 _It's more intimate,  more close and more deep_.  

 

 

Just as he was getting engrossed on his own queries,  his sense of smell suddenly caught something very sweet.  

 

_Sickeningly sweet and addicting_.

 

 

His thoughts temporarily leave him as he tries to follow and locate where could that be coming from. After all,  Miyoshi might like whatever that sweet thing is,  and--

 

\--before he knows it, his last stop where the scent is alluringly irresistible-- is right in front of the room where he just left not more than half an hour ago.

 

_The room where Miyoshi is._

 

Sakuma's instinct made him open the door faster than needed.

 

 

And there is the source.

 

 

Miyoshi, in all his glory,  panting and sweating.  Face flushed,  legs apart apart with something thick and sweet-smelling coming out from between them.  

 

 

"...Sa.. Saku... ma-san... "

 

The addressed teen stands there, staring in awe as Miyoshi shuts his eyes and his grip tightly clutching the white sheets. The scent going more strong as the minute passes. 

 

"...I," Miyoshi gasps as if trying not to admit he's uncomfortable. He failed, first time he did, for he looks in pain right now. Or so Sakuma thought. 

 

 

It took a few seconds before Sakuma realized what's happening. He has read this on books and on the internet. 

 

What he felt is called a rut which only applies to alphas when they come in contact with an omegas's pheromones. The alluring and captivating scent he caught was a result of an omega's strong release of said pheromones. Which means a nearby omega is in heat, emitting a powerful scent that can turn any unbonded alpha crazy just to get his hands on that omega in heat. It is usually unquenchable,  unless he manages to mate with said omega. 

Heat happens when an omega is in his/her most fertile state and is begging to be bonded by his/her mate (could be an alpha or a beta,  but mostly an alpha). Heats on female omegas are when they are at their most fertile.  Heats on male omegas is the only time they are fertile.

When an omega and an alpha finish their intercourse, the result might lead to the omega being pregnant. Unless contraceptives/pills will be taken by the omega after mating to avoid unwanted pregnancy--

 

_And that's when it came to Sakuma_. 

 

Resisting the urge to just jump and take Miyoshi right then and there,  Sakuma gulps. There were cases where Alphas forcibly take on an Omega happen, for an omega in heat cannot resist an alpha who wants him/her.

 

And so,  He doesn't want to force Miyoshi into having sex with him.  He needs to ask first--or--find an alternative solution. 

 

"M-Miyoshi!  H-how can i--" Sakuma never thought how hard it would be to slowly approach an Omega at the same time to painfully fight an aching erection, until now. 

 

 

"I... Need... You..."

 

"But--"

 

"Ah! Hurry.. Please.. I know what I'm doing so please... Just..."

 

And that permission was all it took for Sakuma's restraint to fade away and slip Miyoshi's pants down. Seeing the puckered hole to already be so wet of slick, his thinking made him to not worry about lubricants.

 

 

In one swift go,  his girth enters into Miyoshi's entrance. 

 

Miyoshi moans,  and Sakuma admits it's like music to his ears that only encourage him to thrust more until both them find the utmost peak of pleasure. 

 

 

 

 

••••

 

 

 "I asked you to buy me a contraceptive pill but you were too shy." 

 

Sakuma sighs at the memory, "I wanted all of us to graduate and I wouldn't want to impregnate you before graduating college. Hatano and the others would end me, too."

 

"Yes,  and then you married me."

 

"Yes." Something clicked on Sakuma's mind.  "Oh,  so our first back then was my reward?"

 

Miyoshi grins,  waving a hand,  "No,  you didn't even guess it.  You just went ahead and do me."

 

Sakuma frowns,  "Don't make it sound like I violated you."

 

"Hm," Miyoshi hums,  all the while tracing his fingers in Sakuma's collarbone before turning his back so that they're back on their initial position. Sakuma hugs Miyoshi closer as he claims the latter's waist and resting his chin on Miyoshi's shoulder. "I don't mind if it's you though."

 

Sakuma laughs and nuzzles further on Miyoshi's clothed back, "How about tonight,  hm?"

 

"Shhh,  Maki will hear." Miyoshi giggles, entwining his fingers with the ones resting on his waist. 

 

"Maki's still at school." Sakuma assures him and Miyoshi can't help but find his husband who's desperately beggingg to cuddle with him,  as cute.

 

"Not allowed _tonight_ , or for the upcoming _nine months,_ at least."

 

"What?  Why.. Oh." Sakuma continues to place kisses on Miyoshi's nape, until he realized what he meant. 

 

"You're pregnant!?!" Miyoshi wasn't able to contain his laugh when he heard Sakuma's high-pitched voice, full of surprise,  yet also evident of happiness. 

 

"Mhm." Miyoshi leans back and Sakuma kisses his side cheek repeatedly,  making him giggle once more. "I had a checkup with my doctor earlier. And I'm confirmed to be two-weeks pregnant."

 

 

 

"I'm going to have a sibling?" 

 

 

 

A tiny voice that came out of nowhere made both of them turn to the direction of the source. 

 

And they saw their first-born. 

 

Standing while clutching the strap of his backpack. Wearing his school uniform neatly as if he just wore it.  Those soft-looking raven-hair falling right into place,  and reddish-brown eyes innocently staring at his parents. 

 

"Maki, how was school?" Was all Sakuma could say before Miyoshi smiles and frees himself from him to crouch down eye-to-eye level with their child. 

 

Miyoshi grins at him,  "How did you find the school?"

 

Sakuma raises an eyebrow, _it's the same question._ Miyoshi gave him a look,   _it's not._

 

"Fine, we learned some basic French today."

 

Sakuma slightly widened his eyes at Miyoshi. _I never learned French on my primary school._

 

Miyoshi just continues to wear that grin, _That's why I chose this school for Maki._

 

 

 

"The teachers thought of having a contest over classes to see who can answer correctly. Like a quiz bee.  But I doubted other kids really learned it. In the end,  we won. Our class won."

 

"That's my Maki." Miyoshi reaches out to his son,  and Maki happily jumps into his arms for a hug. 

 

"Hey,  don't leave papa behind!" And so Sakuma joined the trio hug, the hug was kind of awkward(for Maki, he hates group hugs) but it was gentle,  and full of love. 

 

Just like his parents,  his family. 

 _Which will soon be bigger_. 

 

 "Ah,  I have a request."

 

"What is it?"

 

 

 

"Can we go to the amusement park?"

 

 

Miyoshi and Sakuma stared at each other, before agreeing on one answer. 

 

"It would be more fun if it's the four of us, okay?" 

 

 

••••

 

"Dude,  he's totally planning on sabotaging his yet to be born sibling." Kaminaga comments before he shivers,  "That kid is worse than Miyoshi ever was."

 

_So I'm stuck with two Miyoshis for the rest of my life.  Another Sakuma wouldn't hurt._

 

Regardless of that,  Sakuma will surely love all of them with all of his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> If you're wondering who ended up with who:  
> Hatano ended up with Jitsui.  
> Kaminaga with Tazaki. Odagiri and Fukumoto.
> 
> More Joker Game babies.
> 
> Also, A/B/O dynamics seems complicated so I took reference from the most commonly used and added some information.  
> So this is NOT the accurate ABO dynamics you might know.
> 
> Such as those unpresented! (lol what is that) I don't know if others thought of that before but this just came up to me. I don't claim the idea though, so please chill.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, I'd like to know what you think!


	2. Having a baby: First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma and Miyoshi are now blessed with their marriage. 
> 
> Now that they're both legal, Sakuma wanted to finally have a child.
> 
> Flashback Au when Maki wasn't born yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are by the edge, by here I am making this. Just tor relax a bit lol.
> 
> Sorry for typographical and grammatical errors, I'm half-drunk on school duties while typing this.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Sakuma-san. No. Not yet."

 

Five syllables is all that was needed for the mentioned man to pout.

 

Miyoshi sighs heavily, knowing all well from the slight facial movement behind him that his husband is using his secret weapon again, "Please don't use your pouting against me.  It wouldn't work this time."

 

Of course,  He remembers very well when he first used it to plead Miyoshi to have sex with him.  Honestly,  he didn't think Miyoshi will comply that easily..  But then sexy stuff did happen that fateful day over a month ago. 

 

It's turn for Sakuma to sigh, "Okay,  okay." Pressing soft kisses against the soft clothed back of his pretty husband before letting him go from his sweet embrace.

 

Miyoshi turns to face Sakuma, only to see a sulking grown man who refuses to look his way. The latter is still equipped with a small smile,  although he does seem sad.    

 

"Sakuma-san,  We're not ready for that yet. We need to plan."

"I've been ready ever since I proposed to you.."

".. Well,  I'm not. I know how important this is to you,  and how the thought of having children excites you but.."

When the narcissist raises his hand to cup Sakuma's cheeks,  the taller man slowly excuses himself, "It's okay.  I understand. I'm heading up to bed early. Don't stay up too late too..." Uttering heavy words whilst sprinting like a zombie towards their bedroom. 

 

Another sigh escapes Miyoshi. He's too tired to deal with drama,  or so what it seems.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So,  he wants kids and you don't?" Kaminaga snorts, sending a playful smirk Miyoshi's way,  obviously to tease him. Miyoshi glares at him, which surprised Kaminaga as the former is rarely irritated at such remarks.

 

"Kaminaga,  can we be serious for a while?" Jitsui reprimands the older man, it sounded more convincing as he is holding a hot pitcher of freshly brewed coffee. The addressed man immediately clears his throat and mock fiddles with his phone. Jitsui then turns to Miyoshi and serves him the curry he just made.  The action Jitsui did earned a nod from Miyoshi as something like gratitude.  Hatano who was also there beside his husband,  raises an eyebrow at the fellow omega,  asking him to continue what he had to say. 

 

Miyoshi carefully reaches out for the spoon, and gracefully starts eating.  The awkward silence lasted three spoonfuls of curry before he finally speaks. 

"It's not that I don't want children,  I'm just.. not prepared yet."

 

 

"Well,  you just have to make him realize that." Replies Kaminaga,  he sounds more serious now.

"I did,  but it seems he truly wishes for a child now." Miyoshi continues to eat.

 

"He can't force himself on you, y'know." Hatano finally decides to intervene,  all the while sending a look at his mate,  "Jitsui and I planned to have kids this coming spring. I'm already two months pregnant. It takes time but he gotta be patient."

Hatano is right,  Miyoshi knows that.. Although a little part of him doesn't want to see Sakuma sulking everytime he rejects the idea of a three-people family.  

 

Kaminaga suddenly stands up, glancing at his phone.  "Sorry, I have to leave.  Tazaki wants me to fetch him.  Even if we're married,  it's kinda like I'm still courting him, yeah?" He sends a wink to everyone before walking towards Jitsui and Hatano to say thanks for the meal. 

 

 

 

"Ah." The sound of a spoon noisily falling and hitting the side of the bowl made everyone look Miyoshi's way. 

 

The narcissist's eyebrows furrowed as he feels something coming up his stomach.  

 

 

"Oi,  you okay?" Hatano sends a worried look at him. 

 

 

Miyoshi doesn't reply,  instead he instantly places both of his hands to cover his mouth. The next thing the three men witnessed is Miyoshi rushing towards the sink to repeatedly throw up. Jitsui walks over to him and pats his back,  forming circles on it in hopes of Miyoshi feeling better. 

 

"Hah.. Wha.." He wasn't able to finish his question when he vomits all over the sink again. 

 

The three shared confused yet somehow anticipating looks. 

 

Once composed, Miyoshi is helped by Jitsui and Kaminaga to sit down on a nearby table while Hatano throws a towel his way. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Kaminaga dared to ask.

"Horrible." Miyoshi's still catching up his breath, sweat all over his body. 

 

 

"Oi,  are you feeling lightheaded?" Hatano asks. 

 

 

"Thanks. Now that you have mentioned it, I'm feeling dizzy." Miyoshi replies in a sarcastic tone. It would have made Kaminaga laugh if this wasn't a serious matter. 

 

 

"Aside from now,  are you feelin' nauseous lately? Do you always feel tired even if you didn't do much for the day?"

 

"No,  it is the first today, I'm sure of it." Miyoshi pauses to recollect memories,  "And yes, perhaps I was tired a little bit than usual. Why are you asking me these questions?  I am not pregnant." 

 

"When was your last heat?" Hatano continues his inquiry,  Kaminaga is actually taken aback by his eagerness.

 

"Last month. Why--"

 

The shorter male cuts him, "When is your supposed next heat?"

 

"... It should have been yesterday or the other  day."

 

"Last question," Hatano sighs irritatingly, "When was the last time you and Sakuma fucked?"

 

Miyoshi looks offended and a misplaced blush appears on his pale cheeks.

 

Jitsui gave Kaminaga a look. _What a fast mood change._ Kaminaga smirks, _yeah._

 

"... About a month ago."

 

Hatano snickers as he captures a glass to drink water. "There ya have it folks. Headaches, feeling faint and dizzy.  Morning sicknesses,  nausea even on your favorite food. Terrible mood swings of your evident sarcasm,  and yeah,  fatigue. You're going to be a mom too. Prepare yourself." Then he grabs his jacket and heads up to his and Jitsui's bedroom upstairs. 

 

 

"Uh..  Congratulations?"  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Y-You're-- WHAT!?!" Sakuma's face is as red as a tomato,  Miyoshi couldn't tell whether because his husband just got told of the news while drinking water (then spitting it all on the air and in the floor) OR because the man's too happy.

 

Miyoshi crosses his arms over his chest and looks away.

 

"Don't give me that surprised reaction,  you made this with me. I confirmed it with the doctor I visited weeks ago..."

 

".. You went for a checkup and you didn't inform me?"

 

"I was with Jitsui and Hatano.  They're being nice to go with me to see a doctor they trust. And I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up. Plus, don't forget this happened because you pleaded to have sex with me."

 

"...So you're saying I forced you?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

"Fine,  fine.  Let's talk about this,  okay? I mean I know you wouldn't give me false hope over that matter but,  why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 

"Green apples."

 

".. What?" 

 

"I want green apples."  Miyoshi's gaze is suddenly averted on the floor as if he found something interesting on it.  Though Sakuma knows better.

 

Miyoshi is being shy,  it's rare,  and Sakuma treasures it when his husband acts that way. 

 

"It's good for the baby." 

 

Sakuma's lips are gaped widely that Miyoshi noticed it,  his face flushed embarrassingly red.

"I..  I thought this over for weeks before I can tell you. Because I was thinking of whether or not I can take care of this child. Whether or not I'm prepared to look after him, and shower with things parents should to their children. As I have told you, my parents did not let me experience those when they left me in my grandfather's care.  He wasn't bad although I was raised as what I needed to be, not what I wanted to be.. but that's not the main focus now."

 

Sakuma's too lost in Miyoshi's unexpectedly talkative and emotional moment which left him speechless. "Sakuma-san, you were the first one to show me how love is. I may know how to love a husband, but the reason I say I'm not ready is I may not know how to love a child. And I honestly wouldn't want that child to feel unloved."

 

Miyoshi paused, eyes unusually glassy as he walk closer to Sakuma, reaching out to touch his lover's face and so he did.

 

He bit his lips as he added, "No, you wouldn't want that either, right?"

 

That is all it took for Sakuma to move Miyoshi closer to him through a tight embrace.

 

Sakuma knows Miyoshi didn't expect that, though before he knew of it himself, he's now hugging his dearly beloved. 

 

As if to say to him that he's lucky to have him as a husband.

 

"Of course..." Was all he could say before Sakuma teared up and hugged Miyoshi more. "Thank you for being mine, thank you for understanding, thank you."

 

Miyoshi snorts, "If you keep hugging me tighter, the baby will be in danger."

 

Sakuma snaps back and pulls away apologetically.

 

They just stared at each other for a minute, before Sakuma gently bumps his forehead on Miyoshi's, the latter does the same.

 

 

"Mommy?" Sakuma laughs softly, and Miyoshi chuckles. "Daddy?" 

 

 

A minute of sharing their happiness through smiles ans giggles, they peacefully ended the conversation with a kiss.

 

That loving kiss is a reminder to Sakuma that he'll be a great husband, and an amazing dad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Who is he kidding.

He's suffering right after two weeks of that declaration of being a "great husband" and "amazing dad".

 

It has also been two weeks since he has had a decent amount of sleep.

 

Miyoshi became more demanding as usual. His mood swings are worse than not-pregnant-days. 

His sarcasm is leveled up to a hundred, that even Jitsui becomes gobsmacked a few times.

Hatano and Miyoshi often insult each other indirectly that Amari had to peacefully get between them. (Ends up getting roasted too. Poor Amari.)

Fukumoto and Odagiri were busy abroad and so they didn't catch up a lot.

 

And so, Sakuma concluded that pregnant humans are scary. More scary if it's Hatano or Miyoshi they're talking about. 

Some of the things he looked forward to are his talks with Jitsui where they share "Good and tolerant husband" stories. Yes, even Jitsui had to be. Lest he wanted Hatano to suffer emotional instability which is bad for him and for their child.

Another is Miyoshi's simple yet cute pregnant ways. Like how he walks away after an "argument", trying to look mighty when mad but ends up looking adorable. Like how he has to wear Sakuma's big shirts when he realized he can't wear sexy outfits. Like how Miyoshi demands green apples at four in the morning. It's hard, but still adorable and satisfying for Sakuma to see his husband delighted to eat those.

 

Being a husband is great (and totally not tiring. Totally.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Names?" Sakuma looks up from his laptop, and blinks a couple at his husband.

 

Miyoshi frowns. "No, ages. We need to decide ages for our child-- Of course, it's names."

 

Sakuma awkwardly stands up and hugs Miyoshi from behind, carefully not to put too much force on him. "Uh, what name would you want?"

 

"Maki."

 

"Sounds girly."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, honey. Maki, it is."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I heard Odagiri and Fukumoto are going home this week. Have you got any news? We should welcome them."

 

"Yes, Sakuma-san." There goes Miyoshi's edgy tone again. "Welcome them when It's my due any time this month. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

 

"Uh, I was just saying.."

 

"..."

 

"Miyoshi?"

 

"Fu.."

 

"Fu? Fukumoto? What about him? Do you want to see him and Odagiri? Oh! Perhaps invite them since you haven't seen them for a long time--"

 

"Fu.. Th.. Water.."

 

"Water? You want water? Wait a second."

 

"Sa... Water.. Ba..."

 

"Eh?"

 

"FU@$! Sakuma-FUC%&β£-san! My $@#&#¥¢ water broke! The baby is coming out! $@#%! %&¥¢!"

 

"Holy shit, you can swear like that!?! Wait, I'll call Jitsui--"

 

"SAKUMA-SAN!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "It's a boy!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Isn't he cute?" Sakuma glances at his son, their newly-born son being carried on Miyoshi's arms.

 

Miyoshi doesn't reply, he just smiles affectionately at the baby. He gently runs his slender forefinger on Maki's soft cheeks, caressing it.

When suddenly, the baby little fingers caught his mother's forefinger, and wraps said fingers on Miyoshi's lone one. 

Sakuma could have sworn he saw Miyoshi's eyes glassy as he kept his grin and speak, "I studied this.. It's darwinian theory.." Followed by a chuckle.

 

 

And that's when Sakuma knew, they're going to be the most loving and amazing parents for Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Miyoshi's past like that bc its my headcanon. His parents left him on Yuuki's care, his "grandfather". 
> 
> Yuuki raised him to be good or rather, perfect on everything. Plus points to kid Miyoshi's natural talent then there's Miyoshi as a whole.  
> I'm sure Yuuki cared for him too although you know, love isn't something just given to anyone.
> 
> It might be ooc but nah, I enjoyed writing this! I sure hope u enjoyed reading this too!
> 
> I shall now have my rare beauty sleep lol what
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments are very well appreciated!


End file.
